Gilbert Beilschmidt's Awesome Little Life
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: Gilbert (Prussia), a drummer, decides to start a band with his friends Francis (France) and Antonio (Spain) - who sing and play bass. But once they hire a guitar player that they don't know well, all sorts of drama unfolds. Follow the Bad Friends Trio in a tale of drama, romance, friendship, and fun. Rated T for possible violence in later chapters and harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first work, and I know it's pretty bad. Bear with me!**

Gilbert woke up to his alarm clock that morning feeling as if he had been hit by a car. He had been up way too late last night, especially with the important event that was going to take place today. Today was the day that he and his buddies were going to choose the guitarist for their band - and he did NOT want to do that. He knew he would end up with a person he didn't know -and maybe didn't like- in his band. He slammed the alarm and rolled over. Ludwig walked in the room and sighed, pulling the curtains open. Gil yelled and flailed his arms everywhere. Ludwig sighed again and picked Gil (who was still flailing) up, dragging him out into the kitchen and plopping him down at the table. After, Gil pouted and crossed his arms.

"Would you please, for once, act your age?!" Ludwig exploded.

"NO! THAT'S BORING!" Gil screamed, running over to the cabinet to get cereal.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and went down to his room to yell at Feliciano for sneaking to the house in the middle of the night -again. Gil ran about the kitchen, making food, cleaning, and huffing. He sat down at the table, muttering to himself about 'kids these days acting too mature.'

After he ate and readied himself, he began the walk to school with his brother and Feliciano, who were excitedly chattering about the plans they had to go to the city after school. He rolled his eyes and began to complain to himself quietly about the fact that he'd probably have no free time tonight. When he realized no one really cared what he was doing, he began to walk with funny gaits to amuse himself. While he was doing his Spain walk (skipping like a little school girl), Francis and Antonio ran up behind him and yelled with smiles on their faces. Of course, Gilbert was startled and embarrassed.

"Seriously?! You scared the crap out of me!" Gil yelled, not amused by his friends suddenly appearing.

"Sorry! We have good news though!" Antonio said with his normal 'sunshine' smile.

"We finally found someone who applied for guitarist!" Francis said gladly.

"Was it Antonio's boyfriend?" Gilbert questioned in monotone.

"No!" Antonio responded defensively. "It was Arthur Kirkland."

"Who?" Gilbert questioned, dumbfounded. "I barely know that guy! He is always walking around school with his jock buddy, Alfred."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they're dating now." Francis said, obviously unhappy about the subject. "I know Arthur pretty well, he's rather nice if you don't annoy him."

"Well, anybody will be a jerk if you-" Gilbert began, but was cut off when he walked into one of the posts that surrounded their school.

"These posts make our school look like a Wal-Mart." Antonio remarked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if some random guy walked in and asked where he could return his screwdriver or something…" Gilbert replied, obviously annoyed that he walked into a pole.

The three friends walked inside the school together, separating to get to the first class.

"See you at lunch." Gilbert said flatly when they split.

"Yeah." Francis and Antonio replied simultaneously, depressed as well.

Today would be boring until then.

**I know, it's pretty short. Please review; tell me what you think and what I need to fix!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! For those of you who reviewed, thank you very much! I hope this is alright, though feel like there's some filler... I know it's an extended event, but this is important!**

It was lunch time, and the Prussian was sitting alone. His friends were probably stuck in class or in hallway traffic. He looked around, feeling lonely because he really didn't try to associate with anyone else from his school. Then, he spotted Arthur- with Alfred again- and his heart sunk. He had forgotten about him joining the band. Just then, Antonio and Francis walked in, whispering to each other like secret-telling school girls. When they got to the table, Gilbert was in a trance, staring at the Brit. Francis reflexively clapped next to Gil's ear, making him jump about 2 inches and give him a dirty look.

"What's the problem?" Antonio questioned.

"Nothing… it's just, Arthur seems so different from those he hangs around with… Why did you guys choose him, anyway?" Gilbert said, settling back into staring at the group his new guitarist was in.

"I chose him because I've heard him play -and I promise, you'll like him. He likes the same type of music as us." Francis answered, after clapping next to the Prussian's ear again.

"Would you stop that?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope. You're going to creep them out." Francis said, although Gilbert was falling into another trance.

Antonio and Francis gave up on keeping him from doing this, for obviously, he could not be stopped. But, just like Francis said they would, the people at Arthur's table eventually noticed and began to whisper amongst themselves about the 'creep' that was staring at them. The Brit was obviously getting annoyed about this and after a few minutes, snapped at his friends.

"What's your problem?! He's just curious!" he said, just loud enough to show his annoyance.

"I understand that, but I think he is starting to space out a bit. Maybe he's tired or something, but the empty look in his eyes is really scaring me." Alfred responded calmly.

Arthur sighed, said his goodbyes, and began the walk over to the Trio's table. Gilbert immediately noticed this, causing him to put his head down and alarm his friends. They, however, offered warm smiles and told him to take a seat. Once he sat down, he put his hand on Gil's back causing him to shutter.

"What's his problem?" Arthur said after removing his hand.

"He's just shy, don't worry!" replied Antonio, again with that 'sunshine' smile.

"I'm not shy, just… I don't know you well! And now you're in my band, and I'm kind of scared!" Gilbert said quickly, jerking his head up only to slam it back down with a loud bang.

The noise made Arthur wince, and he calmly rubbed Gilbert's back. Gilbert would never admit it, but it did make him feel better to know that Arthur at least cared about his health. He then lifted his head, proving he was okay so that Arthur would stop rubbing him.

"We should get together this evening! That is if you guys don't have any plans…" Arthur said, blushing slightly.

"We don't!" Francis replied, blatantly supporting the idea. "Gilbert could get to know you, and we can practice a few songs!"

"What do you think, Gil?" Arthur asked.

"Just remember your instruments…" Gilbert replied, glad that he didn't have to propose the idea.

The lunch ended on a better note than the Trio thought it would.

**I know, I suck at endings... If you would like a certain song for them to play next chapter, let me know in a review! I will try to get a new chapter up everyday, but I will be busy will cosplay pretty soon... my Kaito wig needs to be styled!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I REALLY tried with this chapter (not that I don't with the others), but I don't know Alfred's character too well. Oh, well! I hope you enjoy!**

Once they were let out of the school, the Trio met outside to wait for Arthur. They needed a more detailed plan on where to go and when they would be there. The weekend was tomorrow, so hopefully they could stay up late. Arthur came out of school looking quite disappointed, which made all of their hearts sink- would there be a change of plans? When he approached the group, he flashed a fake smile and began to speak.

"'Kay guys, I may have a small problem with our little meeting…" he started.

"What's that?" Francis asked.

"Alfred wants to be with me while I'm there," Arthur said, frowning. "and you know that he doesn't take no for an answer. Can he come?"

Everyone looked over at Gilbert, who was leaning against a wall.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt our practice to much, it's fine by me." Gilbert replied.

"I'll make sure he knows he must be quiet!" Arthur said.

Gilbert smiled and said, "We'll meet at my house, starting at 3:30."

With that, everyone left to get their instruments from their houses. Alfred ran over to Arthur right when he saw that he was walking away. Antonio and Francis walked together, with Gilbert trailing slowly behind. Once Gil reached his house, he unlocked the door and went inside to put together some drinks and food. While he was in the middle of this, Antonio texted him asking if Lovino could come as well. He agreed to let Lovino come because he knew him well, and liked to be around him.

The first one to show up was a giddy Francis, with his favorite microphone. Gilbert smirked at him and let him in, walking him to the drinks, only to interrupted by another knock at the door. This time, it was Antonio with his bass and amp, followed by Lovino, who was quite annoyed that Antonio wouldn't let him help with carrying his things. Gilbert snickered at this, and told them where the drinks were.

It was a few minutes after Arthur showed up with his guitar and Alfred, who was carrying his amp and a bright smile. They were immediately welcomed into the group by everyone except for Gilbert, who was sitting and not speaking. He wanted to see how they acted before he accepted them, but his silence gained him a couple looks when they reached some of his favorite topics. Although it didn't show to anyone else, Alfred was getting a little annoyed that Gilbert wasn't acting as welcoming, and began shooting him angry stares when no one else was looking.

Once everyone was finished with their social hour, they tried to choose a song to practice with. This, however, ended in a huge argument between Gilbert and Francis, who were trying to choose between each other's favorite songs. Antonio, Arthur, Lovino, and Alfred stood uncomfortably on the sidelines. Alfred then got a great idea -he would recommend a song by one of the bands both he and Arthur really liked, knowing that Arthur and Gilbert liked a lot of the same music.

"Hey, guys! I have a suggestion!" Alfred yelled over the argument, catching everyone's attention. "How about a song by The Clash?"

Gilbert's eyes immediately lit up and a smile stretched across his face. He nodded fanatically. Arthur gathered the band into a circle and suggested a song- a classic. They began:

'_Darling, you got to let me know, should I stay or should I go?'_

Alfred's eyes lit up. This was his favorite song.

'_If you say that you are mine, I'll be here 'til the end of time'_

Francis's usually smooth and calm voice was now more rugged.

'_So you got to let me know, should I stay or should I go?'_

Gilbert couldn't stop smiling. "_Maybe this will be __**really **__good!" _he thought, playing his drums extremely well. Little did he- or anyone else- know where this night was going.

**If I got someone's charcter wrong PRETTY PLEASE let me know! Also, if there is an event you would like to see, please let me know! P.S., for those who don't know, the song is Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash. Thanks for recommending it, I never would have thought of it otherwise! I'm so slow on these things sometimes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so, so, sorry that this is so late! I had a guest for the past week, and wanted to spend as much time with them as I possibly could, 'cause I don't know when I'll see them again. I tried to make this good and funny, so let me know if succeeded or not!**

This night headed toward some _major _drunkenness. **Everyone** -except for the underage Alfred- **was drunk.** If that wasn't bad enough, they decided to play video games. They voted on which game to play, and Alfred, the only one whose hands weren't shaking, had to put in Mario Kart.

However, before they even started the first race, there was already arguing, which make Alfred _intensely_ uncomfortable. The first argument was over who was going to play, because only four can play, and there were six of them. The decision in the end was that Antonio would swap with Lovino every race, and Alfred would swap with Arthur.

Alfred was glad this conflict was over, but before he could even let out a sigh of relief, another argument exploded. This was over characters, of all things. Lovino wanted to be Dry Bones, as did Arthur. Alfred started to panic, because they were getting rather close, and he thought they would fight.

So he burst out with, "I kind of want to play as Dry Bowser…"

Arthur looked at Alfred with bright, wide eyes, and replied, "You're right; he's more bad ass."

Alfred nodded fanatically, and felt very relieved. They settled the next decision- which was the track they went to- without argument, much to Alfred's delight. Antonio chose Yoshi Falls, where everyone drove off the roads and into the water. Because of this, it took about thirty minutes to finish the course. This occurred on all eight tracks. However, the last track took an entire hour, for Lovino chose Rainbow Road.

After the 'Mario Kart Affair' (as Alfred referred to it) was over, everyone settled down (as much as drunks can) and watched some television. However, Prussia couldn't stand to watch another episode of Big Bang Theory (for he had seen them all), and demanded that it was changed to some old recorded episodes of Spongebob.

And this is what was playing when Alfred woke up.

Everyone was asleep in one odd predicament. Alfred had to remove Arthur's arms, which were wrapped extremely tightly around his torso. When he stood up, he saw everything, and almost exploded with laughter. Antonio had Lovino wrapped up in a bear hug, and his foot was on the face of Francis, who was trying to hug him. Gilbert had his back right up against Francis', and had a lot of drool leaking from his face to the cushion he was laying on. Arthur was upside down compared to the rest because he insisted on cuddling with Alfred.

Alfred went to the kitchen to find ingredients for breakfast. He decided to make pancakes and eggs. This scent woke the other men up, one by one; starting with Arthur for he had also become cold from Alfred leaving. The first things he did were moan, try to stand, and crumble to the ground. Alfred heard the thump of his body hitting the floor, rolled his eyes, and walked into the room to help Arthur up. He then served Arthur breakfast, followed by Lovino, Antonio, Francis, and finally, Gilbert. Throughout breakfast, there was the foreseen moaning and whining about splitting headaches and being nauseous. After about six hours of this constant complaining and yelling to turn the television down even the volume is only on twelve, the hangovers were mostly gone.

"_Thank goodness it's Saturday,_" everyone constantly found themselves thinking.

**I will try to update more that my guest has left. My weekend is sadly busy, but I will shoot for an update on Sunday. Sorry if you thought I was dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm finally back! I'm so, so, so sorry it took me this long to get a chapter together! It's my first year in a new school with a lot more work (darn me with all honors), so I will do my best to get chapters up as much as possible. I'm also sorry this is so short. I hit something like a writer's block on this chapter... WARNING: this chapter contains a bit of Spamano fluff and some Spongebob references...**

Gilbert woke up Sunday morning upside down in his bed.

"_How the __**hell**__ did this happen?_" he thought, turning upright and stretching his arms and neck out. He shuffled out of his room, looking to the right to peek into Ludwig's room. Sound asleep with Feliciano stretched out on the floor.

"_That explains the bang I heard last night,_" he thought. He silently slipped down the stairs and put on the TV for some background sound. As he was making himself breakfast, he mouthed the lines to Spongebob. It was his favorite episode, Shanghaied.

He settled down on the couch with his toaster waffles and syrup just when Spongebob and Patrick had to "go through- the _Perfume Department!_" This part made him laugh so hard and loud that it woke Ludwig. After yelling at Feliciano again, they both went downstairs to find Gilbert lying on the floor next to the couch laughing. This scene made Feliciano laugh. And seeing Feliciano and Gilbert laugh made Ludwig smile. Gilbert sat up and breathed heavily, holding his stomach.

"Guten Morgen," he managed to say while panting.

"Good morning to you, too," Ludwig said, smirking. "Obviously."

"What's for breakfast, Doitsu?" Feliciano asks, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Whatever you want," 'Doitsu' replied, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

They walk to they kitchen while Gilbert repositions himself on the couch. After eating, all three make plans to meet with Antonio and Lovino at a mall. They all get dressed and jump in the car. Gilbert is driving, with Ludwig in the passenger seat and Feliciano in the back seat.

Lovino looked out the passenger window. Outside the car, the rain was coming down so heavy and thick that it looked more like an extremely thick fog. Inside the car, it was warm and a little stuffy, with the soft humming of Antonio to the radio, which was currently playing Lovino's favorite song. He sighed and crossed his arms, remembering the first time he heard it with his eyes closed softly.

"Something troubling you, mi amor?" Antonio asked, a bit concerned.

"Toni, do you remember what you said to me when I first heard this song?" Lovino said, looking over to Antonio.

"Yes, I told you that I wanted to live in that moment forever." Antonio replied, a bit confused.

"Do you remember what we were doing?" Lovino asked.

"We were cuddling inside my house after you slipped on ice and got all cut up." Antonio said.

"And?" Lovino asked, annoyed that he had forgotten the important part.

"And that was the night of our first kiss." Antonio said. "Why are you asking?"

"Just… because I can." Lovino said, looking back out the window.

Antonio smiled as his favorite song came on, and began happily humming again. Lovino smiled to himself and cuddled into his warm seat. "_I wonder if he knows that's the reason it's my favorite song…_" he thought, quickly drifting off.

**I hope it wasn't too terrible. Thank you for reading and please help me get better! Also, I may be putting up some Character x Reader fan fictions soon, so if you are interested, please give them a shot!**


End file.
